dragonagefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Cousland
Adrian is the originally 10th Darksider, a member of the Cousland Family, future Arl of West Hills and the First Darksider to become a Dark God with Dumat being the Old God to seek refuge within his body. Physical Apperance Personality Adrian's personality is comparable to that of a Apperance Biography In the Darksider's Serise Youth and the Cousland Downfall Adrian Cousland is the youngest twin of Aedan Cousland, he looks up to his elder twin even though Adrian is better than him in the long run as mentioned by their father Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Adrian loves to read up on different methods to defeat an enemy and that becomes more often upon reaching adulthood where he was recruited into the Darksiders. Adrian had caught the Darksider known as Remeth looking around the family Castle where Remeth confirmed the coming of a Blight months before it happened and befriended Adrian, over time Adrian was bended to the ideas that becoming a Darksider entailed and so confirmed that he would enjoy becoming a member of the Darksiders as he was seeking something more than the Warden's could offer, on the eve or Arl Howe's attack on Cousland Castle he fought off a large number of Howe's Soldiers before being approched by Remeth whom he willingly accepted the agreement on becoming a Darksider to save his life. Ostagar and Afterwards Adrian was recruited as No X in the Ranks of the Darksiders and came to prominence in their Organization, he was paired with No VIII - Quitch, who was the assassin of the Darksiders. Adrian started off emotionless and uncaring when it came to the Darksiders' goals however that was actually the contrary of what he really thought as he gained variable knowledge on the workings of the Wardens and Darksiders for his own rise to power; he gained Remeth, Quitch and Sevorath as allies in this process and intended to three more of his "Chosen" for his plan to reach completion. The Darksiders' first target of the 5th Blight was the Fortress of Ostagar which stood as a physical sign of resistance against the Darkspawn and their Archdemon Master Awakening of Bahamut and the Coup D'etat Adrian and Teroare were waiting for the Grey Wardens as the Dead Trenches with the intent of using one of them as a vessal of the awakening of Bahamut and Adrian became displeased when Aedan was the best choice for the Ritual, including after the Ritual was a torture at Teroare's hands using the powers over Nothingness and unable to take it anymore forced Adrian to move his plans forwards which he stabbed a arm through Teroare and began to assimilate him, however at the same time the powers of Dumat started to get out of control with Teroare's link to the "ReGenesis" System broken. To stop Dumat's power gaining sentience and causing the destruction of everything within a hundred mile radius causes Adrian to attempt a double absorbtion so that meant that he also was attempting to absorb Dumat also even though Teroare argues that Adrian's body will fade from this world if he continued to do that, fortunatly Adrian absorbs Teroare before it comes to that and uses the power he has gained from Teroare to absorb all of Dumat's power to become the first "Dark God" and then uses his power to collapse the area of the chamber that the Grey Warden's are on, this however isn't done without consequences as his body weakens considerably. Preparations for a Blight In Nobleman of Highever Serise - Note that this has been scraped AND only remains up for repherence. Youth Adrian was born to the Arl of West Hill and his wife who watched the Northern Sea and Western Boarder of Ferelden for enemies of the Kingdom, at the Age of Four Adrian's parents were killed in a Military conflict on the Western Boarder and he came into the care of his Uncle: 'Teyrn Bryce Cousland 'and his Wife Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, Adrian's father: Arl Alec Cousland, had a will stating that his son would become the Arl of West Hill the moment he reached the Age of Eighteen and like himself before, would help the Teyrn Cousland Family in times of war. Adrian immediatly attached himself to Bryce's youngest son: Horace Cousland and Bryce found them the perfect match for Commander and Knight, little did he know the Incest growing in Adrian's mind as time went on around Horace and much to Bryce's horror when Adrian refused to sleep in his own bed let alone another room, as Adrian aged he disliked the idea of Horace going on military skirmishes due to his rememberance of his parents death and so he snuck off to the Cousland encampment much to Horace's annoyance and Bryce's fury. By the time of his Teens, Adrian and Horace were working together in their own force with Adrian as the Commander and Horace as his 2nd in Command and so no one questioned them sharing a tent, on the field of battle Adrian proved to his Uncle and Cousins the Military leading skills that the Arldom of West Hill was well known for almost causing them to be speachless. Adrian took time learning the Piano and Violin as well as attempting to teach Horace limited skills needed to play simple pieces of music, Adrian in return continued to spend most of his waking hours with Horace and even trained with Horace though he knew that the elder was holding back. Eventually Adrian was politicaly groomed to be the 'Face' of the Cousland Families at the Landsmeet and there he met Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir whom saw Adrian as every bit the son that King Cailain was not, this also effected Adrian's rank later on since he was friends with Loghain's daughter: Queen Anora. It seems that Adrian likes to read of Tactical reports, this includes books on both politics and military decisions made by past rulers, like any other Pro-Old God he can speak limited Phrases in Imperialist which his only spoken one at present to his cousin being: Ei vento nai mordoi deid (I Love you). Little is mentioned about his mother however it is revealed that her father was in fact Teroare, Teroare then pretended to be Adrian's uncle and taught him to be (as Alistair called it) "Evil", however the Grey Warden's soon noticed something was up and so Teroare faked his death. Adulthood and becoming a Darksider Roughly a year before the Blight in which he had been offically announced beforehand as the Arl of West Hill, Adrian had discovered a man walking around the Castle in secret wearing a crimson Robes of the Magister Lords of the Tevinter Imperium and got curious into the identity of his religious obsession eventually learning that the Man before him was Remeth whom was known as a Darksider, Adrian learned that within the next year would be the begining of a Blight and so worked fevoriously to get a pet project done in which he succeeded. Adrian managed to create two lockets with both having a tune play when opened by its owner, both tunes were based off a song he used to calm Horace and ironically enough it was a song that he had created through all his feelings for Horace, one he gave to Bryce in hopes it would end up in Horace's hands which was golden while Adrian kept the Obsidian Black one for himself. It is unknown when he was recruited into the Darksiders however, when he was ignitiated he was done so with both Remeth and Teroare nearby fearing his powers if he were to become out of control, it is then revealed to Adrian that he has always had the Taint since he was born or to even Grey Warden's smelled like nature, because Teroare was his Grandfather acting as his Uncle. Category:Original Characters Category:Darksider Category:Nobleman Category:Dark God